


Sub! Yeosang X Mistress Reader

by MsNicky87



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (seriously tho), BDSM, Brat Sub! Yeosang, Chains, Drabble, F/M, Flogging, Hands Free Orgasm, Leather thong, NSFW, Restraints, Smut, Yeosang in a leather thong, Yeosang x reader, brat tamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNicky87/pseuds/MsNicky87
Summary: Listen, kids, I fell down the Tumblr hole and ended up writing this in like 30 minutes. It's quick and dirty, super rough.





	Sub! Yeosang X Mistress Reader

The room was warm, sweat dripping down his beautifully sculpted chest. The flogger in your hand had littered his back and stomach in stripes of pink and red. His wrists were cuffed, his ankles shackled and chained above his ass to bow him backward and present himself to you.  
He wore just smile, and a leather thong pulled high into the V at his waist. His cock hard and peeking from the top of them. When you used the handle of your flogger to tilt his chin up to you, he was beautiful. His eyes were dark, and pupils dilated. Round, fairy-like eys, his wavey hair sticking to his face.  
“What’s your color boy?!” You snap at him, his cock twitches, you hear his chains rattle as he bows his body out.  
“Green, Mistress.” He says, his voice strained.  
“And what do our colors mean, boy?” You say to him, as you walk in a circle around his body, trailing the flogger through beads of sweat across his back.  
“Red means to stop play completely, yellow means I need a break, and Green means play is acceptable, Mistress.” His face cracks into a bratty smirk  
When you stop in front of him and see the smile playing off his face, you know he’s ready to play. He’s a wonderful boy, but a brat. Brat taming was so fun for you, even if was a chore at times.  
“Aww, is my boy thinking of acting up?” your hand grabs the chain connecting his wrists to his ankles, pulling gently away from his body, stretching his limbs. You hear Yeosang groan at this, his eyes rolled back in his head.  
Reaching down you gently stroke his cock, wishing he weren’t such a bad boy, you both would’ve gotten what you wanted by now. Not with Yeosang though, he wanted to play, he wanted you to break him.  
Releasing the chain you stand in front of him, twirling the flogger across your fingers. Thinking of a way to push his limits, and make him want this.  
You walk behind his prone form and hook your boot through the connecting chain pulling him into a fully bent back position. The stretch is highly uncomfortable, you can tell. Yeosang is straining now, his head laying against your thigh.  
You lean down a bit and whisper into his ear, “Your color, pain slut?”  
“Green, Mistress.” His breathing is labored, and you know the end will come soon.  
“Mm, my sweet boy, shall we push your limits tonight?” your tongue licked across his lobe and down his neck. You watched him shiver his muscles ticking with excitement.  
“Yes, Mistress.” His voice cracked before he looked up at you his eyes flashing shades of gold and brown. “Please, Mistress. I need it, I need you.”  
You smiled at that. Finally, he was breaking, cracks were forming in his resolve.  
Your boot still in his chains, flogger in your dominant hand, you brought the other up to hold his throat, as you tapped the flogger gently on his leather-clad cock.  
He gasped and writhed in his restraints. You snapped the flogger again, a bit harder than last time. His abs tensed, as did his arms.  
“Mistress…I…I…Oh, God..” His cock was twitching. Once more would do it, you thought to yourself.  
Your wrist snapped the flogger once more, stinging ends hitting his inner thighs and balls. Yeosang lets out a sound you’d never heard from him before, a whimper. A soft gentle whimper. Your panties suddenly stuck to your core.  
You watched him intently, knowing he was trying so hard to hold back, you wanted to watch him break.  
“Cum for me, boy.” your mouth ghosting air across his neck.  
When Yeosang came, it was like watching a mirror crash onto the floor. He head tossed back, his abs and thighs were strained. You watched him shatter into pieces as his hips jumped and stuttered, strands of white shooting up high enough to hit himself in the cheek and some on your leather boots.  
“That was beautiful, boy. You’ve made a mess of my favorite boots. Get to work.” Your reply was tense, your core clenching around nothing.  
His reply was breathless and gentle, “Yes, Mistress. Anything for you, Mistress.”


End file.
